Favor
by Revell
Summary: The night before Redd White testifies, Miles Edgeworth arrives at Bluecorp to make sure all will go as planned, though he soon learns that when it comes to White, it almost never does. Yaoi implications.


Edgeworth doesn't have patience for people like him, the million-dollar children who have nothing better to do with their time than toy with others and play with expensive things, like wiretaps and fancy cars and large information systems.

"Just give your testimony," he says. "I'll handle the rest."

"Naturally," White says. "What else would I do?"

Edgeworth doesn't acknowledge the question. "Don't deviate from what you've already told me. Stand by it."

"Listen, lawyer," White says, and the patronizing tone he usually adopts around Edgeworth is suddenly laced with something cold. "Everything I will state in front of that judge tomorrow will be the absolute truth. Do you understand?"

Edgeworth arches an eyebrow.

White laughs. "I have no reason to _not_ stand by what I say, considering that no one will be able to touch it."

"Your testimony is that watertight?"

"Of course it is, Miles," White says, waving his hand dismissively. The rings on his fingers glitter in front of Edgeworth's face; White doesn't notice when Edgeworth wrinkles his nose in mild disgust.

White steps back, moving to his desk and resting his lower back against it; Edgeworth doesn't follow him into the office, and he doesn't relax.

"I don't think you comprehended my earlier statement. The one in reference to the absolutitude of my truthfulness?"

Edgeworth hates it when he does this; he hates it even more when he's not positive that at least one of the words used is even a word at all. "Everything you say will be the truth."

"The _absolute_ truth! There's no way the defense lawyer will be able to stand up to it, if you are any good at your job. _Comprende_?"

Edgeworth's expression doesn't shift from passive, even though he registers the backhanded comment. "Yes."

"Splendiferous!" White pushes himself away from the desk again, crossing the room back toward Edgeworth. His arm moves quickly, wrapping around Edgeworth's shoulders and pulling him close; Edgeworth shifts away, and White's grip tightens.

"You're a bizarre creature, Miles Edgeworth," White says easily. "It is a mere gesture that is symbolic of my gratitude."

"I don't touch my clients, Mr. White. It's unprofessional."

White laughs again. "And who do you think will find out? It's not as though we're doing anything lewd."

"It implies bias."

"Oh, but you're already biased," White says. "Or do you not believe the defense attorney did it?"

Edgeworth falls silent.

"It's not illegal to show a little bias now and then," White continues. "Otherwise you'd be out of a job, wouldn't you? The world isn't a fair place, and I'm sure you know that." His free hand slips up Edgeworth's chest, toying with the cravat around his neck. "You're so formally-dressed! Is there a particular reasoning behind your sense of attire?"

"I've always dressed like this." Edgeworth pushes his hand away; White is quick to return it to its position and continues to toy with the cravat.

"Do you dislike the fact that I choose to favor you with attention?"

"Stop it."

"Or you'll _what_?" White's voice has never dropped short of pleasant, but at the same time, there's a darker edge to it that Edgeworth doesn't like. "Press charges? You saw how well that went for the defense attorney." White grips Edgeworth's chin between his fingertips; Edgeworth's hand grabs at White's wrist. "You need to remember your place."

"I am your lawyer-"

"You are nothing but a pawn, Miles," White says. "You seem to allow that to slip your mind."

Edgeworth releases White's wrist slowly, pulling away and allowing his hand to return to his side. White tilts Edgeworth's head up, looking into his eyes for a moment before releasing him; his fingers have left thick, white imprints on Edgeworth's face that fade away before long.

Moments pass.

"Is that all you require of me, Mr. White?" Edgeworth says finally.

"For now, I believe that will be satisfactory."

Edgeworth turns to leave, and is halfway down the hall when he hears White call his name.

When he turns, White gives him that grin, the one that's charmed millions and damned even more. "Don't cause me to regret having you prosecuting this case."

"Fine," Edgeworth says, before continuing to the stairs.


End file.
